


I Can’t Stand the Sight of You

by ShyVioletCat



Series: Rowaelin Drabbles - Modern AU [29]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: F/M, its a bit angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:01:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23575843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyVioletCat/pseuds/ShyVioletCat
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: “I can’t stand the sight of you right now. Get away from me.”
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn, Rowaelin - Relationship
Series: Rowaelin Drabbles - Modern AU [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1485140
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	I Can’t Stand the Sight of You

Rowan couldn’t feel, he couldn’t think. One fact consumed his entire mind. Aelin had kissed a man that wasn’t him. His fiancé had kissed a man she wasn’t engaged to. He didn’t know how to process that blatantly heartbreaking fact.

Aelin sat in the centre of the three seater couch, her hands in her hair, her elbows rested on her knees as they bounced, while he braced his hands on the back of the armchair. Would he ever run his hands through her hair again? Twirl the ends of it around his fingers as they lay in bed in the early mornings?

“I’m so sorry Rowan, I… I don’t know how to explain what happened. It just,” she wiped at the tear that slipped down her cheeks. “It just happened.”

Despite what she’d done he still wanted to wipe those tears away, he fought against the pressure rising in his hands as if they had will of their own, they wanted to comfort her, soothe her, let her know that everything was fine.

But it wasn’t.

“It doesn’t just happen, Aelin. You don’t just kiss someone who isn’t me,” his words started to break as his throat started to tightened. “We’re meant to be getting married in a month.”

“I know, I know,” Aelin murmured. More tears fell from her eyes.

“I love you so much. I love you with all my heart, and then some. And you go and kiss some guy… I need you to explain to me why,” Rowan said, a quiet demand in his voice. He didn’t want to know, but her needed to.

Aelin swallowed and then let out a strained sound. “I got scared, of everything. I was panicking. Then he bought me a drink he… he was nice and I forgot.”

His rage rose so fast it made him dizzy. “He was nice and you forgot?” Aelin flinched away from the tone in his voice, then Rowan was pacing. “Gods, Aelin! I can’t… I can’t…” Rowan couldn’t breathe. “Lorcan was the one to tell me. If he hadn’t would you have said something? Or were you just going to wait until we’d been married ten years and break my heart then?”

The look on her face told him enough, that ire burning in her eyes at being snitched on by Lorcan of all people. She wouldn’t have told him. Rowan wondered if it had been anyone else to see her would they have kept her secret? He closed his eyes, shutting out the world. Except it didn’t work, because small warm hands pressed on his cheeks.

“Rowan, please,” her voice was utter desperation.

Rowan gripped her wrists, gently, so at odds with the turmoil that burned within him.

“I can’t stand the sight of you right now. Get away from me.” His words were harsh but by now he was beyond caring, he meant every single one.

“Rowan.”

He could barely decipher his name through her tears.

“Go, Aelin. Just go.”

Rowan stood where he was and watched Aelin backed away from him, make up ruined from her tears and how much she had wiped at her face. She nodded, a resigned and heartbroken gesture.

“I love you, Rowan. I need you to know that,” she said and walked away from him, out his door, and gone from his life forever.


End file.
